


Chocolate Kisses

by MinaInTheSummerRain



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story
Genre: F/F, One-Shot, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaInTheSummerRain/pseuds/MinaInTheSummerRain
Summary: Mifuyu expected to spend Valentine's alone, but a certain handsome adjuster has a gift she wants to give.
Relationships: Azusa Mifuyu/Sasame Yozuru
Kudos: 11





	Chocolate Kisses

It was midway through breakfast on Valentine’s day when Mifuyu heard ring at the door. Had it been an ordinary day she might’ve been mildly annoyed by the rude timing, however given she’d been staying up late every night the past week working on essays, this breakfast began remarkably late to begin with.

Back when she was still living at Mikazuki Villa, she tended to be an early riser (mostly at the blue-haired model’s insistence), but now she was alone, the white-haired woman found herself sleeping in more and more. That she was faced with another Valentine’s day alone while Yachiyo was off with her sweet little pink and green family, probably added to her reluctance to leave bed in a timely manner.

So it was a pleasant surprise that she found herself greeted by a handsome fair-haired girl when she opened the door.

“Good morning Ms. Azusa, I apologise for the intrusion.” Yozuru said with a gentlemanly bow. Over the past few months, the androgynous adjuster had become a regular presence in Mifuyu’s life. The pair regularly meeting up for tea ever since her mentor, Livia, asked Mifuyu to help the emotionless girl practise kindness. They weren’t dating per say (no matter how much Yachiyo enjoyed teasing her about it), but their time together was always pleasant, and it helped take her mind away from her failed attempts to get back with her ex. Plus, Yozuru was truly charming to be around, even if she could often be somewhat distance because of her wish.

“Oh Yozuru-chan, what a surprise! You’re looking lovely today, what brings you here?”

She always looked quite pretty, but her outfit today was especially stylish. She wasn’t dressed in her magical butler garb, nor the casual shirts Mifuyu saw her in on during their down time. Instead she’d donned a smart black turtleneck with dark burgundy coat over the top. It was a smart casual affair that a boy half-decent fashion sense might wear on a date.

“Sensei told me that people give out chocolates on Valentine’s show affection to those you care about, so I’ve come to deliver yours!” She said drawing a small heart shaped box from the bag and passing it to her. “I made them myself, so I do hope they are up to your standards. If not please let me know so I can attempt to make adequate replacements.”

There was a pause as the brunette opened up her trusty notebook.

“I also brought flowers.” She added, pulling a bouquet of roses seemingly out of thin air.

“Yozuru-chan that’s so lovely of you. You really didn’t have to.”

Despite claiming she lacked kindness, Mifuyu often found herself swept away by how sweet the androgynous girl could be. Not to mention passionately excited she got when trying her hardest to practise the gentleness she’d wished away; Mifuyu found it very cute — especially the way she gestured emphatically with her hands while gushing about her work.

“I’m afraid I haven’t made you anything in return though, I’ve been so busy with school it must’ve slipped my mind.”

“Oh… that’s okay…” The grey-eyed girl fumbled for her notebook and once more looked through it, looking somewhat lost and disappointed. Mifuyu had grown used to the former, understanding that Yozuru often struggled when she encountered unfamiliar social situations. The latter however was somewhat surprising and Mifuyu quickly realised she might’ve done something wrong. “Well I’ve already given chocolates to sensei and Sudachi, yours was the last I had to deliver, so I should be returning. Apologies for intruding upon you and for taking up your time.”

“Wait Yozuru-chan, I’d like to spend more time with you if you aren’t busy!” Mifuyu exclaimed, grabbing hold of her gloved hand as she turned to leave. “There’s no need for you to go. Please come inside for tea at least.”

“No, sensei told me I have the day off if I was coming to see you. She even insisted I dress up if I was doing so… But I don’t want to impose on you, so I’ll leave now.” She said, her understanding of the situation was quickly falling out of her grasp. 

“Nonsense Yozuru-chan, I want to spend time with you.” Mifuyu smiled sweetly at the girl, hoping somehow that her feelings would reach her hollowed heart. “Why don’t we go out for tea and cake? It’ll be my treat. Now come just sit down for a second while I put on something warmer.”

Yozuru followed white-haired illusionist inside, guided gently by her slender hand. Sitting down at the table where Mifuyu had been eating a few minutes earlier, she pondered about what was happening.

Mifuyu confused her. Most people did really, but Mifuyu especially so. However it somehow felt nice — she certainly didn’t regret her mentor asking her to get closer to the silver-haired magical girl, even if their time together always left Yozuru feeling strange in ways her notes couldn’t explain.

As she continued wading through her dazzled feelings, the girl in question returned. The noble androgyny made to stand up but was halted by a tender hand on her shoulder.

“Stay seated for a second, I want to give you something before you get up.” Mifuyu requested, and like a loyal servant, Yozuru complied. The handsome girl sat in patient anticipation as Mifuyu bent down slowly and kissed her gently on the forehead.

“I’m sorry I forgot to get you a proper gift for Valentine’s Day, I hope this will make up for it until I can get you something proper to show how important you are to me, Yozuru-chan.”

Yozuru sat in confused silence, pouring over her mental notes to figure out the right thing to do in this situation. But when she saw Mifuyu’s earnest smile and remembered the warmth of her lips on her skin, she nodded and simply replied.

“Ok.”

The faintest blush emerging on her checks as she did.

~~~

(After their date, Yozuru asked Livia if kisses are a suitable replacement for Valentine’s chocolate and Mifuyu was teased heavily about it for the rest of the month.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. Unfortunately it was a day late and I'm not entirely sure I managed to capture Yozuru well, but I think her and Mifuyu have an interesting dynamic and I hope to see more of it in the future.


End file.
